Superman the college years by Joe Edwards
by JoeEdwards
Summary: How does clark kent balance the life of a superhero, college work and the girl he fancies? find out in the begining of the a 7 part story


Most of the events in this story do not relate to the Superman story, this is set in an alternate Universe so that fans of the comic genre, such as myself, can make no harsh criticism.

Clark had just started college after a long summer break, it was an art course, he thought he was going to enjoy every minute of it, drawing pictures of the things he likes all day, how could his life get any better? Well how wrong he was, his first week there was fine, sure not many people spoke to him but he believed it was because they were shy and they weren't ready to approach him, and yes he was late for classes a couple of times sorting out earthquakes and rescuing misfortunate people. Nobody knew of his alter ego as the man of steel as Clark made himself seem quite immature and never being able to manage a normal life, let alone a super normal life.

After a few months being on the course Clark got extremely restless, the workload was too much for him to cope with, as he never got time to do it because there was always somebody in trouble, hardly anybody in his class spoke to him because he had secluded himself away from them, in a last resort to concentrate on the work.

Christmas time came and the holiday season was in full swing, Clark really enjoyed his time off from college, so much so that he decided to quit, he couldn't take it any longer, so after the holidays he went into the college, where to his surprise they advised him that it would be bad for him to quit, and so they put him on a new course, with less work but it was still doing what Clark would enjoy.

Now Clark is in his new class, but the story doesn't finish there, oh no, things are just getting more complex. On his second day in the class he realised how friendly everybody was towards him, it was an amazing contrast compared to his other class, everybody like him and he was happy, however they all warned him of one girl who was really annoying and weird, none of the class liked her, she was picked upon constantly, Clark didn't like this at all, not one bit, the girl that nobody liked went by the name Tabbin, she introduced herself to Clark during break time of his second day, she was very kind towards him and Clark fell for her straight away, he spent the whole day with her finding out all about her, and she did the same with him, there was only one thing that Clark desperately wanted to tell her but he could not.

On the bus home (Clark caught the bus because now he had a companion and didn't want to fly home alone), Clark kept saying to himself in his head "just tell her, I am Superman, its three words, it's not hard, you trust her enough". Whilst he thought about this he was still politely listening to everything Tabbin had to say to him, just before he got off the bus he said to her, " I am Superman" she didn't believe him for a second, she questioned him as to why he didn't fly home and where his super strength was, he said "ill prove it to you tomorrow" she kept asking how but Clark just replied with "ill see you tomorrow, goodnight"

Clark stepped through his front door; all the way from the bus he was thinking to himself " how can I prove that I am Superman without anybody else knowing my secret?" He got to his bedroom and had the perfect idea, he would wear just the top half of his costume without the cape, why would he have that if he weren't superman, and he wouldn't have to show Tabbin until she was alone with him.

The next day Clark got to college and everybody greeted him with a warm welcome, Tabbin was surprisingly quiet towards him compared to how she had been the day previous, but Clark realised something as soon as he looked into her eyes that morning, he had fallen for her, he knew he wouldn't be happy until she was in his arms, this made him nervous, from now on he didn't know how to approach her, always conscious that he looked a fool, they spent the dinner time together and Clark dragged her off where they could be alone, he showed to her the superman symbol that he wore across his chest and she just laughed at him " haha Clark your so silly, in a good way" Clark couldn't believe that she didn't believe him, he looked at her, all he wanted to do was kiss her, and take her to the skies, show her a magical time, but from then on things went downhill.

Clark had lost all his confidence that he had shown before, he rarely spoke in class, and Tabbin more or less ignored him in class as well, He still companioned her at dinner, however they rarely said a word to each other, he believed he had annoyed her by the fact that he insisted that he was the man of steel, he had annoyed the one person he adored more than anybody, everybody else in his class were great, but they could all see that he and Tabbin had something going on and they were all speculating.

Clark made a vow to himself that he would take care of Tabbin no matter what the path ahead laid out for them he would always be there for her in thick or thin, no matter how weary he was that their inkling towards each other faltering, he cared for her like nobody before, but there was one thing he didn't know, she also had a secret, she was in love with him, But not as Clark, as Superman, for she too had an alter ego, she was the super heroin Atom babe, she was able to shrink down from her abnormal female size of 6ft1 to the incredibly small size of an atom, she was so in love with superman that she refused to believe that this average Joe, this ok looking middle class boy in her class named Clark Kent could possibly be Superman, she found it so annoying that she tried to avoid him, although deep down she knew it, she knew that she liked him, all this time she has liked him.

Clark and Tabbin may be made for each other, but things seem to be getting in the way, how will things end up? Who knows? Find out in the next story of… Superman the college years.


End file.
